Down To My Last
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: A mix of romance, drama, betrayaal and angst sorround Tori and her first meeting with Jade. Please read and review!
1. Welcome To Hollywood Arts

Author's Note: This is my second Victorious story; a story which contains plot mechanics similar to a previous fanfic of mine "The Prince and the Warrior".

Upon her arrival to Hollywood Arts, Tori Vega becomes friends with an actress named Jade West, all of the anger, love; betrayal and angst that happen along the way are documented here through blog entries, letters, diary entries and more (these entries will be encased in quotations).

The plot may be difficult to follow at times, please feel free to PM me at any time you don't understand something.

For now though, just relax and enjoy!

Down To My Last

Chapter One: Welcome To Hollywood Arts

"Tori Vega: Just landed a place at Hollywood Arts after filling in for my sister in The Big Showcase, I'm kind of anxious to meet the other aspiring actors and actresses. MOOD: EXCITED"

Tori turned off her cell phone and sighed at the sound of the bell. She had been enrolled at Hollywood Arts for three days and nobody had yet to introduce themselves, which made Tori feel lonely and unwanted.

Tori was about to lose all hope of having contact with another human at the school when the Gothic, mysterious girl sitting next to her spoke.

"You're Tori Vega right? I'm Jade West; I enjoyed your performance in The Big Showcase."

Tori snapped out of her daze, "Are you talking to me?" The other girl nodded, "Yeah, why are you so surprised?" Tori sat up in disbelief that she was participating in a conversation, "Quite surprised actually, nice to meet you Jade."

Mr. Sikowitz, the acting teacher for the dozen or so students, appeared abruptly in front of Tori's desk, "Miss Vega is there something you wish to say to the class?" Tori replied with a simple "No sir" and the teacher continued speaking, "Your next exercise… a performance piece of your choice, you have one week."

Tori froze, "Uh, excuse me Mr. Sikowitz, may we work with someone on our piece?" The teacher looked at the trembling teenager, "Collaborations are not required but is encouraged."

_Great_ Tori thought; she looked next to her, "Hey Jade, wanna work together on this performance, we could do a portrayal of each other's lives, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other."

Jade eyed Tori with terror, "Tori, I'm really not much of a team player. I'm antisocial, plus I prefer to work alone." There was a soft tenderness in Tori's eyes that seemed to pierce Jade's untouchable heart and she gave in, "Okay. Meet me in my room after class; we have a lot of work ahead of us," Jade smiled despite her outlook of pain and misery, "Oh and, by the way, welcome to Hollywood Arts."

Author's Note: Okay that's the end of the first chapter in which Tori meets Jade. As you can see, I'm steering clear of the hatred between the two that is shown in the show (don't worry, I promise I'll use that hate later, for any of you who like to see those two fighting). Also, I know this story will step outside of what us Victorious fans know from the show's conventions but they don't call it fanfiction for nothing. Please read and give me your most honest feedback. Also don't be afraid to tell me what you'd like to see happen during the course of this story.

Later for now.- FEARLESS MASTER


	2. Jori and A Bottle of Pills

A/N: Sorry for being away for so long. Issues with computer crashes and all. But anyway, as requested by KatnissEverdeenFan24, here is a Jori Sex scene.

This scene is inspired by the Pantera song, Good Friends and A Bottle of Pills, and also contains some of the song's lyrics as dialouge between characters. This DOES NOT make this story a songfic by any means, I just think it's a cool little concept to try out. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Jori and A Bottle of Pills

"Tori Vega: OMG. Working with Jade leads to interesting things. MOOD: WIRED.

Tori goes to school unusually cheery. It is the day after her and Jade agreed to meet for their collaboration. She was considerably on edge from the events that took place. She spotted Jade kssing a tall guy in the hallway and stopped.

"Hey Jade. Who's your friend?" Jade tears her lips away from the boy and declares breathlessly, "Tori, meet Beck Oliver, my boyfriend." A Smile streches across Tori's face. "Boyfriend huh, then he has much to hear." Beck looks at Tori frightened, "What, what should I hear?"

"Oh, nothing except that I fucked your girlfriend last night." Tori stands between the two and stares at Beck, waiting for a reaction. "When did you do this?" he asks "While you snored and drooled, I fucked your love." Beck smiled wide, "What happened?"

"Well, she called me Daddy and I called her Baby as I smacked her ass. I called her Sugar when I ate her alive until daylight, and mmmmm... she tasted fucking amazing." Tori looked at Jade whose eyes indicated that she was flashing back to their antics the night before.

Jade's POV

I invited Tori here with the excuse of working on our project but things are going according to plan. I'm tasting her cherry red lips on mine, our tongues easing slowly in and out of each other's mouths. I moan softly as Tori lays me back on my bed and proceeds down to my center. We'd already taken care of each other's clothes so I ground my teeth in anticapation for her tongue. "Do it," I tell her, "Eat me. NOW!"

My words are a bit harsh but that doesn't stop Tori from digging in greedily. "Oh God Tori. Right there." I shift a bit from side to side to ease her tongue into the exact position I need. When she hits it, I moan a longer, deeper moan. While Tori works her magic on my clit, I make time by ruffling her pretty brown hair in my fists. After five minutes I tightly close my legs around her throat, trapping her tongue inside me. "Oh yes Tori, oh keep it up. Just a few more seconds. I'm almost there... !" I scream the loudest scream ever as I come, shooting my fluids down the pretty Latina's throat. That was the last thing I remember.

"Jade... JADE!" Tori shakes her out of her daze. Still entranced, Jade grabs Tori's waist and kisses her forcifully yet with raw passion.

"Wow." Tori exclaims, "I think this is the start of a beautiful and strange friendship."

A/N: Okay. I know this might seem weird to you but this has been in my head ever since I got the request. Good Friends and A bottle of Pills just seemed to fit this scene. Though this edit is much different from the ""Songfic" version I wrote last year, which goes into more disscussion with the lyrics and all, I feel this may satisfy you perverts. Please review! 


End file.
